Let's Get To Know Each Other, Again
by ExellentlyEllen
Summary: Logan and Veronica get to know each other again while he's on the other side of the world. movie and book canon
1. 179 Days

**My very first VM fanfic. Set during the 180 days our favorite sailor is away. Canon to both the movie and the book... 1 e-mail per chapter (or something like that)**

**Don't know where it will end, or if i'll keep this going, give me some feedback though!**

* * *

"_I am going to miss this car"_ she thought to herself when she walked out of the house towards the shiny blue automobile that she'd called hers for the past 179 days. The wind in her hair, the radio turned up. That was the life, right there.

Of course, the thoughts about the car were just her, trying not to think about tomorrow, when he would be back. He would be back and they would be… Something. Neither one of them spoke about what this _thing_ between them was. Not once had it come up in the two weeks they had together before he shipped out. Not a word was said during the Skype calls and the e-mailing.

There have been '_I miss you'-s _and a lot of sexytimes talks and even some 'love's' near the end. But they were both giving each other the time they needed to figure out if 28-year old Logan and Veronica would work better than 18-year old them. Time to fit in the new pieces with the old, and see if this time a different picture would appear.

So their e-mails and Skype calls had been about getting to know each other again. Filling the 9 year gap between her 'fleeing to the hills' and his phone call.


	2. Bygones

A/N: I'm winging it on the actual times, based on sort of the timeline stated by the book (being 3 months after departure, spring break time)

Mail 1: day 1

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome . org]  
Sent: Friday January 21th 2017 5.23 PM  
To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigations . net] **

**Subject: Bygones**

**Veronica,**

**These past few weeks with you were amazing. It was like having the best of both being 18 and being 28. You were there, with me, but without the distrust and the trying to run away. Me without so much rage and desperate need. Don't get me wrong, there is still _need_. It's just a little less desperate and a little more stable this time. I guess that's what 9 years apart does to you, to me, to us.**

**I know I said 'bygones' that night on your front doorstep, and I meant it. I still mean it, but there's a 'but'. There are no hard feelings (at least not when I'm not staring at a picture of you, a little less than decent, and those 'hard' feelings are of an entirely different statue) about those years. But I want to know about them. I want to get to know the Veronica you became when you were away. And I want you to get to know the Logan I was, how I ended up here, this version of myself.**

**E-mail is a pretty safe way to fill each other in about the in-between, don't you agree? I want to know it all Veronica, every last detail of every week of every year. I know communication hasn't been our strong suit before, but I'm banking on those 9 years to have changed that. I know it has changed for me.**

**So how about it V? Care to give this a shot?**

**L**


	3. RE: Bygones

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigations. net]  
Sent: saturday January 22****nd**** 2017 8.14 AM  
To: Logan Echolls [l. frost. E#mailtome. Org]  
subject: RE: Bygones**

**Logan,**

**These past 2 weeks, they were indeed amazing. I think I forgot how good you were at those.. 'hard' things of an entirely different statue. **

**I do think the tendency to run has diminished a lot over the last 9 years. Sure, some people might say that I ran away from New York and my life there. But, I really don't feel it that way. To me, I just came home again. The last few years of pretend Veronica were really hard, and my psychology degree says talking about it might do me some good. And there is nobody else I'd rather talk to than you. **

**So how about I start this thing for real. But fair warning, opening up is still not my forte, so it might be with some trial and error. I promise though, to be honest and to try.**

**I don't know how much you know about what happened that last day at Hearst. So here's the short version. After your fists and Gory had that 'deep and meaningful' conversation in the cafeteria, I went home. I think I packed and unpacked my suitcase for Virginia about 10 times, all the while replaying what you did. And why. And I realized something. I realized that I was going to get you killed if I stayed. Because I couldn't help but stick my nose into things, and you couldn't help the protectiveness towards me, broken up or not. So leaving was the only way I could think of to keep you from getting yourself killed over me. **

**Piz and I broke up at my front door that night. He was sweet and kind and funny. But he wasn't you. And he didn't make me feel like you did, so it wasn't fair to him to lead him on. He didn't take it as hard as I feared. Deep down he knew, has always know, the just couldn't compete against 'EPIC' you know.**

**So, I got on the plane without saying goodbye to you. Because I would have stayed if I saw you again. I would have stayed and we would have been messed up until one of us got killed. Sometimes love isn't enough. And ours was toxic at that time. **

**What I mean to say is. I feel we've both grown up a lot. Both grown into our own person. And I think we needed that. I'm thankful for those 9 years, because I like the Veronica I am now, a lot better than the Veronica I was then.**

**Does that even make sense?**

**V.**


	4. Toxic

**From: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome. org  
sent: monday January 24****th ****2017 11.55 AM  
To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation. net]  
Subject: Toxic…**

**V,**

**I realize that our relationship back then might be described as toxic. Or at the very least, unhealthy. But you're right, the time apart allowed us both to become somebody without the other. I know that I would have never figured out I wanted to be a pilot if we were together all through college. I wouldn't even have thought about it, because it meant, it means, being away from you for months at a time. It's not that it's not hard right now, and… I miss you like crazy. But at least this time you'll be there when I come back, right?**

**The way you left, even though it broke my heart, was probably the right thing to do. I would have begged you to stay or I would have come with you. But it wouldn't have worked. We were to screwed up back then. But, I fell deep. You know what I was like back then. I never felt worthy of love, and those abandonment issues were crippling at some times. And then you left… and I lost it.**

**I'm not trying to open old wounds, but like you said, honesty is key. After a few months, right about the time I heard you weren't coming back to Hearst, I decided that if I wanted to be worthy, lovable, I would have to start loving myself first. I pulled myself together and decided on a history and English major. You know how I love my Frost and Keats. **

**Hearst wasn't the same without you. And everywhere I was reminded of you. And you know the kicker? In like 4 of my classes, I had to face Piz! So, not only was I reminded of you everywhere, I had to share a classroom with your boyfriend. It wasn't until Christmas that year I found out you'd actually broke up with the guy. We could have started a club together. Because, getting over Veronica Mars might very well be an impossible task.**

**You were always in the back of my mind. I maybe shouldn't tell you this, but I drove up to Stanford once, that same Christmas I learned you and Piz had broken up. I sat in my car for hours, trying to get the nerve to find you. But I didn't. And I learned to live for myself, I'm pretty proud of that.**

**I always hoped that one day you'd come back, and see the me I became. And we would be like before, with less emotional distress. Just you and me, like I said that prom night long ago. Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined. Bloodshed. Epic. The murder charge wasn't part of the plan though. **

**L**

* * *

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation. net]  
sent: Sunday January 24****th****2014 4.38 PM  
To: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome. org  
Subject: I'll be here…**

**L,**

**I'll be here.**

**And you were always lovable. Me leaving was to keep you safe, to keep us from destroying each other. But it was never because I didn't love you. I know I never said it back then, but I did. **

**Be safe out there! I miss you too…**

**V.**


	5. Favorite

**From: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome. org  
Sent: Friday January 28****th**** 2017 7.46 AM  
To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation. net ]  
Subject: Favorite…**

**V,**

**Did I tell you in our 2 weeks about how I got my callsign? I can't remember. If I already did, feel free to skip this part of the mail. Like I said, I studied English at Hearst and my favorite writer by far, was Robert Frost. I used to quote him when doing flight checks. Kind of like my motivational voicemail.**

**So I would say things like 'The best way out, is always through.' and 'nothing can make injustice just but mercy'. But what sealed the deal on my name, was the poem I keep in my flightsuit. The one I wrote my thesis about. The one that reminds me of us.**

_**Some say the world will end in fire,  
some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire,  
I hold with those who favor fire,  
But if I had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate,  
To say that for destruction ice,  
is also great,  
and would suffice.**_

**Why does it remind me of us? When we were together, it was fire, passion that was our destruction. When we were apart, it was the cold that did me in. And I preferred to burn rather than freeze. But in the end it was the ice that killed the old me, leaving room for the new Logan.**

**I guess I should find a new favorite poem now… It doesn't seem to apply anymore. Not that there isn't passion anymore, because god, our chemistry could be mistaken for a meth-lab. But the fire is more controlled. More fireplace than forest fire. At least that's how it feels to me.**

**L**

* * *

I know this poem has been used in 'Twilight'... but in all fairness, I loved this poem before the books/movies... And I shall not, will not, refuse to hate the poem just because of the twilight franchise.


	6. Re: Favorite

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation. net]  
Sent : Sunday January 30th 2017 8.59 AM  
To: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome. org]  
Subject: RE: Favorite…**

_**Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,**__**  
**__**And sorry I could not travel both**__**  
**__**And be one traveler, long I stood**__**  
**__**And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;**__**  
**__**Then took the other, as just as fair,**__**  
**__**And having perhaps the better claim,**__**  
**__**Because it was grassy and wanted wear;**__**  
**__**Though as for that the passing there**__**  
**__**Had worn them really about the same,**__**  
**__**And both that morning equally lay**__**  
**__**In leaves no step had trodden black.**__**  
**__**Oh, I kept the first for another day!**__**  
**__**Yet knowing how way leads on to way,**__**  
**__**I doubted if I should ever come back.**__**  
**__**I shall be telling this with a sigh**__**  
**__**Somewhere ages and ages hence:**__**  
**__**Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-**__**  
**__**I took the one less traveled by,**__**  
**__**And that has made all the difference.**_

**Our road less traveled by, made all the difference.**

**V.**


	7. Funny Thing

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Wednesday February 1st 2017 9.16 AM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l. frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: Funny thing...**

**Hi there sailor!**

**Guess what… While we've been reminiscing about our 9 years apart, the world hasn't stopped spinning. Can you imagine that? So I was thinking of making this mail a two-parter. I'll give you some insight into my wonderful Stanford life. And, while 'memory lane' is definitely my first choice for residence, how about I keep you updated a little about life in Neptune 2017 as well. Because when you get back home, I'd rather not spend time going over the past 6 months. There are more important things to do with our time.**

**Stanford was amazing. The buildings, the vibe, the history. Well, I guess you saw it, when you were there. I majored in criminal psychology. But transferring as a sophomore isn't all that is cracked up to be. And let's face it, I've never been good at making friends, even without the added transfer awkwardness. That doesn't mean I didn't have any friends though. I had a small circle of friends, who I really like. But they only ever knew 'Stanford Veronica'. I never spoke about what came before. Never talked about Neptune. I didn't talk about you either. That was the only thing that kept me going that first year. I even forbade Wallace and Mac from talking about you. That didn't stop the dreams though. And I think I dreamed about you every night that first year.**

**Slowly I got used to 'Stanford Veronica'. I tried to live as normal as possible. Nobody knew about the PI thing, so nobody came around asking for help in that department. And even though there was a lot less angst and drama, looking back on it now, it was just a tad boring. Like a muted colored version of me. The yellow cotton dress Veronica again, instead of the red satin Veronica. If Lily would have seen me… well, you know…**

**At the end of my sophomore year I met Will. He was sweet, funny, strong and insanely smart. Middle class upbringing, full of ambition. Pre-med with a side of psychology. We lasted all the way to the beginning of Senior year. I don't think I loved him. I was _content_ for sure. But it didn't really feel like love. But I guess it did for him, since he pulled out a ring at dinner one night. As you can imagine, that was a really awkward evening. But when it ended, I didn't cry. And that, more than anything, made me realize that saying 'No' was the right thing. Well, that and, the idiot heard me say about ten zillion times I didn't ever want to get married. So really, blame's on him, right?**

**Meanwhile in present day Neptune, our favorite bumbling Sherriff is still a moron. It's kind of upsetting though, I was hoping there would be more of a fight. He's making it way too easy for me. Not that he'll ever get fired. Better to pay off a moronic asshole to look the other way, than to live your life on the up-and-up.**

**I've been googling some Navy stuff, but to be honest, it's a lot and to me it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. But I gathered that you are on a Nimitz-class ship and that it's some kind of nuclear powered supership (thank God for Wikipedia and Google) and that you probably fly a F18 Hornet. You probably went through OCS because you have a bachelor degree. How am I doing so far?**

**I also learned the following:**

*** Flying a plane is no different from riding a bicycle, it's just a lot harder to put baseball cards in the spokes.**

**How 'bout them apples.**

**V. out!**


	8. Re: Funny Thing

**From: Logan Echolls [l. frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Friday February 3rd 2017 9.01 PM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: RE: Funny thing**

**Hi Sugarpuss,**

**Remember the first time I called you 'sugarpuss'? It was at the Grand, when you… when you were helping a screwed up teenager come to terms with being left behind. That was a lousy time for me, but when you pulled out that gigantic wedding album I nearly chocked, trying to keep in my laughter. Badass, I-don't-believe-in-marriage Veronica Mars with a frilly white wedding album.**

**I know I pretended to hate you back then, God, I went out of my way to make your life miserable. I didn't mean any of that, I need you to know that. I was hurting… not that that's an excuse. The truth is, if you hadn't gotten together with DK in the beginning, I might have taken a shot. But Duncan beat me to it, and then Lilly came along… Well, maybe we shouldn't open this particular can of worms.**

**As for the turning of the world. You could have fooled me. Every day is the same here, the world could have ended, and we might not even know.**

**As for the keeping you updated about the 'now', I'd love that, love to know what you are up to in Neptune. As long as you keep safe. 9 years apart hasn't stopped me worrying about you. Unfortunately I can't really talk about much over here. No mission details or things like that. I can tell you about life on the ship though.**

**My wingman is Elliot Sprint, callsign Taz, because he's ALWAYS hungry and eats almost everything. He kind of reminds me of you, now that I think about it. He's a fun guy, wife at home and a kid on the way. When I get back, you should meet him, if you want. The ship life is mostly the same, sleep-eat-drills-eat-more drills-sleep. Unless we're on a mission, than it's pretty much eat and sleep while you can. I often wonder how it is that Taz never barfs in his plane, given the amount of food he stuffs in his face before missions. I secretly think he'd hamstering it, you know stuffing it in his cheeks for later.**

**I'm glad you found a way to keep yourself entertained while I'm away. Good thing I know Lamb, or I might get jealous with all the attention you're giving him. Go get 'em Bobcat!**

**So… a boyfriend named Will hu… It's a shame I never watched 'Will and Grace' because there must be a million jokes I could use right about now. But you're right. If he proposed to you, specially like that, he really didn't know you. Good riddance I say!**

**But seriously, I'm glad you made friends there, even though they only got to see the muted Veronica. Because, red satin Veronica is seriously hot! And Lilly would have loved you anyway. But she'd probably burn those cotton dresses.**

**I'm a little (read: a lot) pleased about you dreaming of me. I hope they were vivid. And involved the phrase 'clothing optional'. I hope you're dreaming of me now too. I know I haven't been gone that long, but to me, it's already _too damn long_.**

**You're right about the Navy stuff. My ship is the USS Ronald Reagan and I do fly a F/A 18 Hornet. She's beautiful, and temperamental and stubborn. Always wants to be right… well, I guess I have a type.**

**V, this will be my last mail for a little while, but please, keep sending me everything. I'll answer when I can!**

**How about you ponder about this until we're back in contact:**

**The strength of turbulence is directly proportional to the temperature of your coffee.**

**L.**


	9. No, Really, Bygones

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent : Sunday February 5th 2017 3.12 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l. frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: no really, bygones**

**Whatup Lt,**

**Sorry, I've been hanging around Wallace far to much. Lunch at Neptune High, who would have _thunk_ it. Sitting at our old table, just like old times. Only this time there are no people slut-coughing when I walk by. They generally keep their eyes on the ground and mumble something that resembles "ma'am". I'm not old enough to be a "ma'am" am I? At least Mr. C's 'Veronica' hasn't changed. He really makes me feel 17 again.**

**Wallace is doing great by the way. He's totally content teaching health and coaching JV basketball. His team is actually really good, better than the varsity team in fact, but don't tell anybody I said that. Mac has been working at MI, and doing some freelance stuff on the side, she's got to earn the greens to pay for that 90909 adjacent apartment somehow, right. My dad is… still not over the fact that I'm not in New York. But even if I intended to go back to NYC (which I don't) I would still be in Neptune as long as he's not well. He's getting better though, slowly but surely. Bored to death, but healing.**

**MI was going steady right after you left. Might not be the best thing to coast on, but solving major crimes is good for business. It's getting slower though. Not that I want another murder, not even close, but a big case could keep us afloat for another few months. I've been getting reacquainted with the outside of the Camelot though. I love the sight of adulterers in the evening.**

**I'd like to meet your wingman, although there has to be enough food when we do. I will _not _share my steak, I tell you! I'm thankful for him though, because I know he watches out for you. And if it can't be me…**

**How about you give me a crash course in Navy stuff when you get back? That way I can keep up with all the gibberish I read on the Navy websites.**

**You admitted a few mails back that you came to Stanford one day. How about I make a confession of my own? I had a folder in my mailbox, filled with mails I wrote to you but never sent. I think I like it better this way, with you writing back. Will found the folder once, about a week before he proposed. Maybe those mails had something to do with it. I didn't ask, and he didn't stick around to explain. He went off to Harvard for medical school, which was good because I really didn't want to go around campus hiding behind fountains to avoid confrontations.**

**And by the way, I'm neither stubborn nor temperamental, I'm just…. Focused.**

**I'm going to get going, Wallace, Mac and I are going out, while our city streets are still relatively clean. Spring break is almost upon us… God have mercy on us all!**

**Be careful out there, come back to me!**

**V**

* * *

Bonus mail!

* * *

**From: kmars#marsinvestigation .net  
****Sent : Sunday February 5th 2017 11.59 PM  
****To: Logan Echolls [l. frost .e#mailtome .org]  
****Subject: (No Subject)**

**Logan,**

**I'm very sorry it took me this long to say it, but thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I know I've not been your biggest fan in the past, but I can see the changes you've been through in the past years. I'm not happy Veronica left New York and came back to this life, but she's not 16 anymore and has made it very clear I have no say in it.**

**Take care of yourself over there Logan, and come back to our girl, I don't think she'd survive if you didn't.**

**Maybe we can get a beer when you get back. I promise to leave the shotgun at home.**

**-Keith**


	10. Awkward Phone Conversation

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent : Wednesday February 8th 2017 4.07 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l. frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: awkward phone conversation**

**Hi there flyboy!**

**Please, next time I tell you I'm going out with Wallace and Mac, remind me not to drink anything. Hangovers are _so_ 2009. But I had fun, which I guess was the point. Not that I'm pining. Veronica Mars does not _pine._ But I might be just a little less my perky self. And I will deny it in every language known to man.**

**I got an awkward phone call today. Apparently there is no such thing as moving-fairies. Which means that all my stuff is still sitting in a tiny apartment in New York. With Piz. Who called to _kindly_ ask me to come and get my stuff. So I'm heading to New York to pack, and my stuff back to my dad's place. Oh God. My _dad's place. _28 years old and moving back in with the old man. That is not how I pictured my life at this time. But, can't really afford a place of my own at the moment. I guess I'll suck it up.**

**Wish me luck!**

**V.**


	11. Really Bad Week

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Tuesday February 14th 2017 11.10 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: Really bad week**

**L,**

**So… I just got back from NYC, because of course it took 6 damn days to get everything packed up and shipped to Neptune. 6 awkward days of sneaking in the old apartment, hoping Piz was gone already. Trying to avoid him. Of course this is the time the guy decides to go all confrontational. Because I don't feel bad enough already, for breaking his heart. Again.**

**He yelled at me a little, cried a little, yelled some more. He got it all out, I hope. Don't think I'll be on his Christmas card list though. He asked me about you, of course. Asked how long it took for me to 'jump your bones'.**

**Was that how it was? I just move on to the next? Because I don't feel it that way. To me it's more like trying to move on for 9 years, only to realize there's no moving on. Not from you.**

**Of course there's this day as well, this day is bad. Not because it's Valentine's Day and my.. you aren't here. I really don't care about Valentine's Day. It's a fake holiday to make lonely girls feel even more lonely. Okay, maybe a little because it's Valentine's Day, but just a _tiny_ bit.**

**The real reason this day sucks? You remember Back-Up right? Tall, dark, handsome… Today is the 8th 'anniversary' of his death. God, 8 years already. I remember when I got him, when my dad was first elected as Sherriff. I think I was about 10 and I just loved him so much. Tiny brown puppy… Well, he had 10 good years, right? So today, I miss 2 of my favorite boys.**

**Enough wallowing Veronica, go to sleep! Only 155 days left..**

**V**

* * *

**From: piz_narski#aol .net**  
**Sent: Wednesday February 15th 2017 02.26 PM**  
**Forwarded From: loganecholls#aol .net**  
**To: l .frost .e#mailtome .net**  
**Subject: (No subject)**

**You!**  
**I just don't undrstand. Why the hell dos it always havest to be you! We got a good thing going you know before you got yorself into trouble again. And aksed her to come and bail you out again. You suck! And if issnot really patriotic I don't give a shit!**

**Geuss evrything has to bend to epic Logan and Veronica. Lives ruined, thts for sure! You suck! Both of you!**


	12. RE: Really Bad Week

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Friday February 17th 2017 08.05 AM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: RE: Really bad week**

**Well hello Blondie,**

**I'm back! Which I guess is obvious considering I'm e-mailing you. Gosh, I'm gone for 28 days and you all but fall apart. That does stroke a sailor's ego.**

**I'm glad your dad is doing better. He sent me a mail you know. I don't know if he told you. He thanked me, for saving his life. And asked to go and have a beer when I get stateside again. He even promised to leave his gun at home. But what do you think? Strychnine in the bottle? Arsenic in the fingerfood? Just kidding. I think I'll take him up on that beer though. I want to be spending a lot of time with you when I get back, and a disapproving father might get in the way of that. Better to butter him up a little. I'll even buy the good, imported beer.**

**You at Neptune High again? Wow, that's something I would pay to see. I think I remembered you saying something about moving on from High School. I think it was somewhere in the whole speech you gave in senior year. You remember the one .. _"this is high school. We're here for four years and then we move on. And all these people you see every day vanish from your life and you never have to think about them again."_ Ah, the good old days. Snark and sarcasm to hide your incredible attraction to me. Oh no wait, I think I like open and honest Veronica better. Although, a little snark and sarcasm never hurt nobody.**

**It's good to know though that Wallace and Mac have your back. I might not be their favorite person, but I'm glad you have such good friends who look out for you. See, you have this tendency to get yourself in a lot of trouble, and I sleep better when I know they're with you.**

**What?! The moving-fairies are not real? Way to break my bubble babe! I'm sorry the whole NYC thing was so hard on you. Even though I really don't like Piz, I know he's a good guy. And he doesn't deserve to fall in love with somebody who is obviously already taken. He'll find his _epic_ though, I wouldn't worry too much. I do know he went on a binger when you left with your stuff. He drunken mailed me. I won't bore you with the details, but it basically said that we suck.**

**About the living situation… I have this huge bank account, I'm sure I can pinch off a few bucks to get you your own apartment. I know you won't take me up on that offer, but it's out there, so remember it. Just as a little incentive, when I get back home, I'm going to lock us up in a room for at least a week. Might not be the best thing to do in your dad's house, right?**

**I'm sorry about Back-Up. I really liked that dog. Liked that he kept you safe as well. Maybe, and don't shoot me, you could get a new puppy. Wallace and Mac are great, and they watch out for you, but some muscle in the car on stake-outs would make me sleep even better. Just think about it okay?**

**Skype the 20th? 9 PM your time?**

**L**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Friday February 17th 2017 08.15 AM**  
**To: kmars#marsinvestigation .net**  
**Subject: RE: (No Subject)  
**

**Mr Mars,**

**There's no need to thank me. I'm just sorry I couldn't save Sacks as well. I'll take you up on that beer though.**

**I never meant for Veronica to get pulled back in, but she was the only one I could think of that would believe me. I'm not sad she stayed though, this might be our chance to get it right.**

**I'll come back in one piece, no worries. i wouldn't do that to her. But, can you make sure she doen't do anything to reckless. I'd be equally devistated if something were to happen to her.**

**Logan**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Friday February 17th 2017 08.20 AM**  
**To: piz_narski#aol .net**  
**Subject: RE: (No Subject)  
**

**I'm sorry**

* * *

Even though I know Logan does not like Piz, i do think he respects him. And our Logan has changed, so I don't believe he does not feel bad about Veronica breaking Piz' heart. I think he would be sorry. Not about getting Veronica back, but for the heartbreak. If there's one thing Logan knows, it's heartbreak when somebody leaves you.


	13. Guess Who I Ran Into

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Thuesday** **February 21st 2017 7.15 PM****  
****To: Logan Echolls** **[l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Subject: Guess who I Ran Into...**

**Howdee Sailor,**

**Guess who I ran into.. Or rather who ran into me, all drunk and disorderly this morning. That's right, everybody's favorite slacker Dick Cassablancas. How that guy is not yellow as hell because of liver failure I will never know. Does he even drink anything that has an alcohol percentage of less than 35% ?**

**Don't worry though, I took him home. But if he tries to feel me up one more time, I swear Logan, I'll dropkick him into the Pacific. There's only so much of Dick I can take. Thank God his housekeeper was there, because there's no way I would have gotten him upstairs. Apparently he just got back from TJ with Casey Gant, so he's probably got all sorts of goodies with him. Well, if he only drugs himself this time I really don't care. But with spring break coming, I'm a little worried.**

**I loved our Skype date. It was so good seeing you again. Despite the freezing of the connection. You looked good, but then again, you always do. Has it really been only a month? It feels like forever. Those 9 years were nothing compared to this. But I'll hang in there, only 148 days left.**

**I'm about to leave for Mexico myself, bail-jumpers, you gotta love'm. I thought about your offer, you know, the apartment. I can't take you up on it though, my dad needs me now. I can't just leave him when he's hurt. But maybe, when he gets better… I'll house sit for you, and you can take the apartment when you get back. **

**I don't know how much time I will have to write to you while in Mexico, but I promise I'll be careful and safe. In a few months, I'll have new muscle to take with me for safety. And no, I don't mean you Lieutenant. I took your advice, a new dog will make me feel less lonely on a stake-out. The pups are a week old right now, so I have to wait a while before I can take him home. But in about 8 weeks, he'll be a Mars. Now all I need is a name..**

**Miss you!**

**V.**


	14. RE: Guess Who I Ran Into

**From: Logan Echolls****[l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Sent: Friday****February 24th 2017 7.17 AM****  
****To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]****  
****Subject:RE: Guess who I Ran Into...**

**Goodmorning Babe,**

**Drunk and disorderly hu? That sounds like Dick alright. I'm sorry you had to deal with him like that, he's not your responsibility. Hell, he isn't anybody's responsibility but his own. Unfortunately, he's not that great with responsibility. It's like he's stuck in 'frat-boy mode' for the past 9 years. But then again, when has he not been like that? Don't worry about the spring breakers though, he's learned his GHB lesson the hard way. Only Mary-Jane for our blonde friend these days, and strictly in baked goods. Like he always says: Baked goods to get baked good.**

**Be careful in Me-hi-co, please. Although, if you're on his tail, I'm feelings slightly sorry for the poor bastard who's on the run. Once you're on the chase… **

**I'm glad you got a new pup, I'm looking forward to meeting him. Send me a picture if you can! How about 'Atilla'? That sounds like a proper dog's name. Nice and butch… Oh no! Maybe 'Clint' is a better name. '**_**Wanne feel like a man, walk me to class?'**_** remember…**

**Miss you to! Write me when you can!**

**L**


	15. Never Did Get You That Bear

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]  
Sent: Tuesday Febuary 28****th**** 2017 5.55 PM  
To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]  
Subject: Never Did Get You That Bear**

**V,**

**Since we've both taken up residence on 'memory-lane' (thank god it's not Wisteria Lane, don't think I could deal with the constant attention of Eva Longoria), I figured I'd share with you one of our favorite moments together. **

**You asked me once, if we were ever going to be **_**normal**_**. But I think we can both agree that normal is seriously overrated. We've always had this special dynamic, even when we were 'enemies'. I don't think I know any other two people who can carry on an entire conversation with just movie-references and sarcasm. I have to admit, I was worried when I called you, that it would be exactly like we've never been apart. Like all the growing up we did in the meanwhile would just be forgotten when we saw each other again. I'm glad I was wrong. Even though I love our snarky conversations, I'm happy that we can fit in grown up conversations as well.**

**So, about that favorite moment, I think you will remember this one, since it was awkwardly interrupted…**

**You asked me if 'this thing' would ever get more normal. And I said **_**'Like, will we ever hang at the mall and hold hands and but each other teddy bears with hearts that say I wuv you beary much?'**_** I wanted that. The handholding and the teddy bears. But I was too scared to admit that. And, while I still think secrets are hot, the moment I told everybody at that 'non-birthday' party that you were my **_**girlfriend**_**, was one of the moments I'm most proud of, myself. **

**But, that was like what, 12 years ago? And, imagine that, I **_**still**_** haven't gotten you that bear…**

**Wuv,**

**L.**


	16. RE: Never Did Get You That Bear

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]  
Sent: Wednesday March 1st 2017 12.55 PM  
To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]  
Subject:RE: Never Did Get You That Bear**

**Hi,**

**Wisteria Lane this is not, but I'm sure that _all_ the desperate housewives would be all over you.**

**I remember that bear conversation well my friend, and I distinctly remember wanting to be **_**won**_** a bear. Through some kind of carnival game… Ring tossing I believe it was. You cannot buy your way out of this one Echolls! **

**I caught my bail-jumper by the way. You'd think a guy nicknamed 'Tiny' would be, you know.. **_**Tiny**_**. He was not. But even 6 '2" guys with arms the seize of tree trunks are no match for Mr. Sparky and mace. Lamb was of course overjoyed that I brought him back his criminal.. he even offered me a pony ride and a balloon animal. Isn't he just the sweetest. (Aha, I found a problem with e-mail… There is no conveying snark and sarcasm through the written word!)**

_**Anywho**_**, since spring break is only a week away, how about I'll share with you the one story I have about it. When I was in my junior year at Stanford I got talked into going to Santa Barbara for spring break. My friends Alice, Tay and Julie wanted to take the most of the whole college experience. They wouldn't take no for an answer. So I went with them. You've seen those girls gone wild video's right? (of course you have, silly silly Veronica). Well our spring break.. was **_**nothing**_** like that. At all!**

**When we got to the hotel we'd booked, they had overbooked the available rooms. So there we were, 4 innocent and wide-eyed girls without a place to stay. Eventually we found a room in this disgustingly sleazy motel at the edge of the city. Turns out, they don't clean their airco. Like ever. So me and my 3 friends ended up in the Santa Barbara hospital to be treated for Pontiac Fever. Antibiotics means no drinks. And so my one, and only Spring break trip ended 2 days after it started with Will and Tay's boyfriend Scott coming to pick us up. **

**This whole ordeal is of course the **_**only**_** reason I never went on another spring break ever again. **

**I also love that moment when you called me your **_**girlfriend**_** for the first time. Even though it was a totally awkward moment, with everybody staring and such. I believe you even told Dick he could '**_**evaporate, or something'**_**. I also remember DK being the first one to walk out of the 'rectangle with the knob'. Fun times that were. (this, was not sarcasm, or snark, but a genuine statement).**

**Wuv back at you sailor,**

**V.**


	17. Pictures

I'm sorry. I really meant to post this sooner, but .. some people gotta work you know :)

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l. frost. e#mailtome. org  
sent: Thurseday March 2nd ****2017 11.55 AM  
To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation. net]  
Subject: Pictures**

**Bobcat,**

**How about I take you to a carnival when I get back, and I'll win you all sorts of prizes. I believe my ring tossing abilities have greatly improved over the last 12 years.**

**I knew you'd get your man, when you set your mind to something, there is nothing that can keep you away from it. You've got a one-track-mind babe. And a real knack for getting yourself into trouble. I worry about you. I really do! And it's not me being an overprotective jackass V. But you just… you almost got killed, not even 3 months ago. And that's when you're not even trying to piss somebody off.**

**I'm sorry your experience with spring break was so bad. I can't believe you got sick from an airco unit. But really, spring break isn't all that it's cracked up to be. A lot of empty 'conversations' and posers trying to be cool. I've always found it a bit tacky to be honest. But when you have a friend like Dick there's no 'sitting out' spring break.**

**So… the guys in my unit are so sick of me, they threatened to make me walk the plank. It seems I talk about a certain petite blonde way too much for their liking. And they don't believe any of the stories I tell them. They figure I took some model's picture with me on the ship, and am yanking their chain. Taz is the only one that believes you are real, and only because he was in line after me for Skype and actually saw you saying goodbye to me. Of course, he does not share this with the group. How about you send me some pictures of us together?**

**Gotta run, they really do frown on being late here…**

**L**


	18. Wow

I'm sorry it's been a few days since I last posted.. But sometimes life gets in the way of fun... I'll give you these 2 now, and might be pursuaded to post a few more later today. But that depends on you my friends.

You know I need your reviews to fully function in the 'real world' right?!

So drop'em down below!

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Monday March 6th 2017 5.30 PM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: Wow**

**Well hello there,**

**I just love those pictures you sent. I didn't even remember the one of us at the beach. I still say it was the best homecoming dance ever. Remind me again, what did it take for your dad to forgive you for that night? Leave it to Lilly to corrupt sweet, innocent Ronnie…**

**But at least now I've got some new stuff to look at. The one I took of you in my bed before I left was getting old… It's nice to reminisce as well. Sometimes I forget that there were good times in high school as well. Who would have thought, that after all the drama we went through in high school, I'd end up flying planes for the Navy. Guess I really am attracted to danger. And _no_ you cannot insert your 'Navy movie reference' here.**

**I've had a few night flights recently, and I've got to say, there is nothing quite like it. There's black all around, and you really feel like you're alone in the world. At least until your wingman starts singing 'Freebird'. Really off key. But those moments, just after take-off, nothing but the stars above… I know I've never liked to be alone, but in that plane, at that time, there's only peace.**

**That's what I love about what I do. As crazy as it sounds, it gives me peace. I help others (so my protective side doesn't feel neglected) in a way I was never really able to help myself. Because I feel that this thing we do, what we fight, it's not so different from how _he_ was. Oppression and denigration and violence, that's what these people have. It's what I had.**

**But let's not dwell on that for too long.**

**So, spring break is finally upon Neptune. Be careful, those drunken frat guys might combust if you Taser them. I really prefer not to visit you in jail, although, I remember you looking really hot behind bars. Well, you look hot pretty much everywhere you are.**

**Miss you!**

**Lt Echolls Signing off**

* * *

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Wednesday March8th 2017 8.37 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: RE: Wow**

**Lt,**

**I'm glad you like the pictures. I don't have a lot of us from recently. I guess that's logical since we've spent 9 years apart. And we didn't really stop to take pictures those 2 weeks before you left… I guess we were busy, doing more interesting things. I think my dad has yet to forgive me for the homecoming fiasco... at least, I think that's why he hasn't bought me that pony yet...  
**

**I'm happy you're doing something you love, even though it scares the crap out of me. I never really got the way you and my dad acted when I got myself into trouble. But now I do. The fact that you're all the way over _there_, wherever that may be, and I can't do anything to keep you safe. It's killing me. Guess that'll teach me for always making you worry.**

**My dad's recovery is going really well. We went to the doctor and she said he can start doing some light (emphasis on _light_) office work in about two weeks. I'm really looking forward to making him my office-slave. I've got some nice chores waiting for him. And, it's his own fault actually, he should've gone digital ages ago!**

**Did I tell you Mac stopped working for Kane Software? Because she did. She's my… well my Q. She's already pulled Mars Investigation into the 21st century. We've got a website and everything. Now all we need is an actual _job_ and we're good to go.**

**Spring break is completely crazy! There's bodily fluids of all kinds just everywhere. I already threw away a pair of my favorite shoes, because some sorority bimbo decided the contents of her stomach looked better on my kicks. Luckily for her, she passed out after barfing, or I would have knocked her out myself. I really, really _loved_ those shoes.**

**I've yet to Taser any frat boys. But, never say never. I would however, very much like to tazer our dear friend 'Sherriff' ass-wipe. How he's not murdered yet by the PCH-ers, I will never understand. The man is a complete moron. Incompetent, corrupt and vindictive … but I guess that's why he's still in office. He's made a new enemy though. Trish Turley, you know the blonde Texan from CNN? She's leading a crusade against Lamb for not starting a search for a missing girl. 18 year old Hayley Dewalt has been missing for a few days now. Lamb is 'not worried'. The police in this town is a joke. But this time, the joke's on Hayley's family.**

**I've got to go… As they say, No rest for the wicked…**

**Oh, by the way, _Highway to the danger zone, I'll take you right into the danger zone…._ Insert that Navy movie reference!**

**Miss you too!**

**V**


	19. Law School

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Thursday March 9th 2017 7.17 AM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: Law school**

**Top 'o the morning Sugarpuss,**

**When I'm back, we'll do something about those horrible movie-references you make. There are other movies about the armed forces besides **_**Top Gun**_ **and **_**An Officer And A Gentlemen**_**. But if you'd like me to sing you '**_**you've lost that loving feeling'**_** at a bar, just say the word and I'd be happy to embarrass us both.**

**I'm glad your dad can almost start work again. I bet he's chomping at the bits to start. Although, if he finds out what you're defining as work for him, he might take some more sick days. I just can't see your dad being content with filing and coffee runs. He's a Mars after all.**

**I'm sorry about your shoes, I know how women get when shoes are involved. I would have loved to see you clock another girl though, I already missed you punching out Madison at the reunion. **

**And, while we're on the subject of me liking to witness something, can you please not Taser the Sherriff until I get back. I would like to document that joyous occasion on various media types. But I'm sorry to hear there's another family that has to suffer for his incompetence. If Trish Turley can make him get off his ass… Although, with his track record, he'd probably try to get the first poor sucker he sees behind bars.**

**So, criminal psychology from Stanford.. How do you go from that to **_**law school**_**? I've known you since we were 12 and I've never even heard you mention being a lawyer. And not even a criminal defense lawyer (which you would totally rock at) but a corporate lawyer? Did you really want to spend the rest of your life defending the likes of Big Dick Casablancas? Not that I'm judging, I'm just sincerely curious.**

**Say hi to your dad and Mac. And Wallace…**

**And be careful. Please? For me?**

**Love,**

**L**


	20. RE: Law School

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Thursday March 9th 2017 9.57 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: RE: Law school**

**Top 'o the morning? Since St-Patrick's Day is still a week away, I can only assume you're impersonating a leprechaun today. And if so, can you please clue me in on where the pot of gold is hidden? And none of this 'at the end of the rainbow' crap, because there is no **_**end**_** to a rainbow.**

**No need to embarrass us both, specially not with you singing. I'm sure we can find all sorts of other things to do to embarrass ourselves. It is Neptune after all.**

**My dad says 'hi' back. Well, it was this kind off grumble, but it definitely started with an 'h'. Wallace and Mac… let's just say you should work your Echolls charm when you get back. They are Piz' friends too, so they are dealing with some split loyalties at the moment. But it'll be fine, I promise.**

**You're right, dad is a little less than enthused when I mentioned the tasks he is qualified for at this time. I think he's planning a mutiny. As for Madison's punching, maybe I'll just show you again when you get back. Chances are she'll do something punch worthy pretty soon.**

**And actually, I have a double masters. Both criminal and corporate law. That's why I graduated a year later. I wanted to go into criminal law, but you know me. If there's injustice I just start digging. And that digging is what got me in so much trouble that I had to leave town. Leave the people I love. My dad, Wallace, Mac, You… So I figured corporate law, as unholy as it may be, would be less dangerous to my physical health, if not my mental one. And I would have payed off my student loans in like 3 or 4 years.**

**Gotta run, have a meeting with my camera and a sleazy motel… God this PI business is so glamorous!**

**V.**


	21. Pot Of Gold

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Saturday March 11th 2017 2.01 PM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: Pot of gold…**

**Sugarpuss,**

**You really want a pot of gold? Because, even though it's not in an actual pot, or not even actual gold, you do know that I'd get you everything and anything you need, right? I know you don't want me to, but I'll keep offering. I figure there will come a time when you give in to the pressure. But until then, I'll just keep bugging you about it.**

**I know Wallace and Mac aren't my biggest fans. But I meant it when I said I didn't call you home for this, for **_**us. **_**You were just the only one I knew without a doubt would believe me. Would believe I couldn't, wouldn't ever kill anybody, specially somebody I cared about. But I get where they are coming from. I'll just try to be as unobtrusive as possible when I get back, and hope they warm up to me. Maybe I'll talk Mac into another 'grade the ass' website. It worked great last time.**

**A double masters? I don't know why I'm surprised, you were never one for taking it easy. Criminal law I can sort of see. Not completely though. Because you were always the one to try and figure out the what, why and who. I just figured you would really stay with the FBI after your internship.**

**Next chance I get to mail to you, I'll try and explain why and when I joined the Navy. It's sort of a long story, but I need you to know.**

**Always,**

**L**


	22. Name Sounds Familiar

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]  
Sent: Monday March 13th 2017 10.42 PM  
To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]  
Subject: RE: Pot of gold**

**Well hello there hot-shot,**

**Looks like I won't be needing your pot of gold after all. At least not yet. I won't make any future claims, because you're right. If it comes to choosing a cardboard box in the alley next to Momma Leoni's or taking you up on your … financial offer, I would consider your offer for at least 5 minutes before making myself very comfortable with the smell of cat-pee and restaurant Dumpsters. Reluctance is my middle name, I changed it from 'Danger' a few years ago.**

**Wallace and Mac have their own issues at the moment, but I think that by the time you come back, they'll have warmed up to you. At least a couple of degrees . Poppa Bear is actually stuck supervising detention during this spring break, for those unfortunate enough to have deserved such a thing. Otherwise I'm sure he would be out taking advantage of ignorant teen.. oh no, wait, this is **_**my**_** best friend we're discussing, not yours. Speaking of the one that puts the 'Dick' in Dick, I haven't seen him since that one morning I took him home. Maybe you should have somebody (read: not me) do a welfare check on him. Just to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit.**

**The FBI… well, there's a story I was hoping to forget. The internship didn't really work out the way I imagined it. It started out boring, with all the filing and the coffee-runs and all (hmm, I suddenly see my dad's reluctance to come back..). But being a petit blonde in a mostly butch world isn't easy. I endured almost 3 months of sexual harassment. Which, I grant, isn't that different from being in Neptune, but it gets slightly more complicated when the boss is the one doing it. After about 2 months of the team spouting blonde sex-jokes and my witty rebuttal it got out of hand. I'm not going to tell you the how and the why, because I know what your reaction would be. But suffice to say that the bureau didn't handle the situation very well. And I decided that if the institution failed his own workers, it would most definitely not be able to protect the innocent it's supposed to. I figured that being a lawyer might get me in a position where I wouldn't be in harm's way and still be able to do some good. You know, after I paid of those student loans.**

**I would love to know how you chose the Navy as your career, it's also not something I would have imagined 19 year old Logan to do. I can see it now though. Like I said, those Navy whites, you should only wear that, **_**ever**_**.**

**Oh, with all this FBI stuff, I forgot to tell you the most important part of my here-and-now day. I got a new case. And you won't ever guess who hired me… (see, another flaw of e-mail communication, you can't actually answer me in real time) Petra Landros! Well, actually it was the Neptune Chamber of Commerce, but still. She wants me to find Hayley Dewalt. Since the Sherriff is doing nothing (because he's a moron) they decided to let a real investigator do the work. Because all this bad press is really unfortunate for the businesses in Neptune. I really can't wait to see Danny-boy's face when he realizes I'm going to be investigating this, with permission none the less.**

**If it wasn't for the missing girl, I'd actually be excited … **

**Miss you!**

**V**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Sent: Tuesday March 14th 2017 7.41 AM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: That name sounds familiar**

**Hello there hot-stuff,**

**I'm sure your cardboard box will be the most lovely of the entire alley. But I would prefer the future sleepovers to occur in my humble abode. I just don't do Dumpsters well. **

**Are you sure your middle name isn't 'avoidance'. 'Cause I could have sworn… But it matters not, I will wear you down in the end. I've done it before with satisfactory success I might add. Just imagining wearing you down… well let's just put those thoughts away until July shall we.**

**I'm sorry to hear what happened at the FBI. Or rather, I'm sorry not to hear what happened. You're right that my reaction wouldn't be good, I think I've proven that one to many times before. I wish I could say that that has changed. But when it comes to you, I really hadn't that much. As you well know, from the _incident_ at the reunion. Really Veronica, I don't solve all my problems with my fists anymore. But there's only so much a man can take. And seeing that stupid video again, after all those years, I lost my cool. I still can't stand you being treated like that, like you are something you're not. Not now, not ever. I'm just really sorry it cost you your love for the Bureau. **

**Wallace is indeed not the type to take advantage of ignorant spring breakers, whereas my buddy is most definitely that type. I'll check on him, I promise. I'm sure he's fine.**

**I know that name, Petra Landros.. I just can't quite figure out from where. Wasn't she a model or something? Married to some rich dude? Can't really recall. But I'm glad you've got a new job. I wonder why they would pay you to find the girl though (not that I doubt you super sleuth skills). Wouldn't it be much more cost-effective to just hire a competent Sherriff? And please, can you wear the trucker-hat when you go tell Lamb that you're on the case? I need some good comedy, I'm tired of watching Charlie Sheen bake on some girl's _assets_. **

**So, I promised a story about my Naval career. Well… after you left, I decided to explore the wonderful world at the bottom of a bottle. And another bottle. And another.. well you get the point. I spent the entire summer like that. And then, like I told you, I saw the proverbial light (and the literal too, in the form of a TL-tube in the ER.) I got my shit together and figured out what I loved to do. **

**I started reading again. I found comfort in the words on those pages. At one point, we had to write sort of a human interest essay. I got to interview a Navy vet. He was a lot like me before he joined the army. King of the jackasses, bad childhood, .. you know, the usual. He told me that he found peace while flying, helping those who can't help themselves. It was a very insightful conversation.**

**And after graduation I went by a recruitment center. They told me all about the values of the Navy and I realized that I could become the guy I wanted to be with them. I've not regretted that decision once, even though my training was a really special kind of torture. I figured out how to become myself _for_ myself instead of for others. And it has made me so much better.**

**Be careful in your investigation. **

**Always,**

**L**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Sent: Tuesday March 14th 2017 7.41 AM**  
**To: thedickmeister#aol .net**  
**Subject: (No Subject)**

**Dude,**

**You still alive?**


	23. Hot-Chick-Heaven

**From: thedickmeister#aol .net****  
****Sent: Wednesday March 15th 2017 7.48 PM****  
****To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Subject: RE: (No Subject)**

**I dunno. I think I must've died and gone to Hot-chick-heaven. I love Spring Break! SPRING BREAK!**

* * *

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]****  
****Sent: Friday March 17th 2017 5.04 PM****  
****To: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Subject: million dollar look**

**Hi Stranger,**

**So, we got to do this amazingly short Skypedate, and I didn't get the chance to tell you all the good stuff. Tell Hughes that his baby better be damn cute!**

**So, I've been getting started on the case. And I've already got like 3 suspects. And guess what, none of those is named Logan Echolls. Can you imagine that? I don't think I even remember a time when your name wasn't on the short list. Gotta love the Navy… Best. Alibi. Ever. (In case it wasn't obvious, this was a joke… man, this e-mail thing is totally killing my punch lines..)**

**I realized our missing girl went missing after a mysterious party. Seriously, it's at a house in Manzanita Drive, and **_**nobody**_** knows who owns it or who is the party host. And Lamb won't find out because… well, it's Lamb, do we really need another reason? I smell something fishy though!**

**Speaking of the meeting with Landros and Lamb. It was .. everything I hoped it would be. I wish you could have seenLlambs face when she told him I had the case. He looked like he'd just swallowed a bug. It would have made your day! But I'm sorry, I forgot the trucker-hat. **

**I met Hayley's family, with the doting mother, hating half-brother and miserable little sister. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were the typical Neptune family. So I've got one suspect there. And a possibly crazy ex-boyfriend. Whom I will be 'grilling' later today. He's at Stanford, so yeay for me.**

**And last but not least, guess who's a deputy in our great little town now? … Oh forget it, you'll never guess! Norris Clayton! That means, I might have a new 'in' in the Sherriff's station. Yeay for teenage crushes!**

**Gotta go babe!**

**V**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Sent: Saturday March 18th 2017 7.41 AM****  
****To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]****  
****Subject: It's alive!**

**Sugarpuss,**

**I'm sorry our Skype date was cut short. Hughes assures me the baby is cuter than 5 puppies with a red bow. Oh, speaking of puppies, how's little… Clint? The picture you sent was a little cutesy though, for a guard dog. The tutu was a nice touch.**

**None of your suspects is named Logan Echolls? Well I'll be damned… that might be a belated Christmas miracle right there! (I got the joke, but I agree that a joke gets less funny if you have to put side notes with it… might wanne save the jokes for Skype)**

**I'm glad the case is going good. But promise me you'll take somebody as back-up when you do your snooping. For your dad's and my piece of mind.**

**Oh, Dick is fine, so no need to worry (I'm not implying that you were worried, I know that would ruin your 'street-cred'). He's happy as a goldfish (and with as much memory as one as well) and will definitely be harassing the fairer sex during this Spring Break (as well as every other day of the year).**

**Norris Clayton… It doesn't really ring a bell right now. But I'll sleep on it.**

**I've got to go Bobcat, grounded or not, the work never seems to end…**

**Miss you!**

**L**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [l .frost .e#mailtome .org]****  
****Sent: Saturday March 18th 2017 2.08 PM****  
****To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]****  
****Subject: No need for sleep...  
**

**I got it.. i think...**

**Norris Clayton, was that the guy with the weapons collection who had a crush on you in high school? The one that got framed for planning a school bombing by that jackass ATF guy? I vaguely remember punching that dude in the face... And you kissing me after that... **

**Guess I owe Norris something...**

**L**


	24. Impossible

**From: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Sent: Monday March 20th 2017 3.03 PM**  
**To: Logan Echolls [L .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Subject: Impossible**

**Whatup Buttercup!**

**Impossible! There is nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing_ cuter than 5 puppies with a red bow. Unless it's _six_ puppies in a red bow. My new puppy is doing very well. I can take him home in about 4 weeks, and I've named him. I've decided I'll call him LT. That way, I'll always have an LT with me, whether you're stateside or not.**

**So… I had a pretty major fight with _the_ man. He keeps yelling at me for staying. For not being safe. Like he's one to talk! How many times did I almost lose him?! And he keeps getting back in the game. Why is it so hard for him to see that we're the same? That I can't help it any more than he can. This double standards thing is really starting to piss me the hell off. So much even, I'm seriously considering your offer about the apartment. Okay, semi-seriously..**

**I was at Stanford yesterday. It was completely surreal to be back there. Familiar routes I took to classes, the smell of grass clippings in the air. It felt like coming back after a long summer holiday. But at the same time, it didn't. Because, no matter how I love other places, I realized Neptune will always be home. And sometimes that's really unfortunate. Like, right now, when things between me and dad are so strained, and you're halfway around the world. Anyway, I did find out some interesting things about one of my suspects.**

**He's too smart for his own good, and he knows it. A lacrosse player no less. And a serious case of OCD mixed with major control issues. Never a good combo in my book. Unfortunately his alibi checks out. Don't trust him though.. not one bit.**

**Wallace got some of his JV players to assist with flyering. Well, he bullied them into it, is more like it. Told them he'd bench them or call their mothers.. I guess my evil is rubbing off on him. Excellent (insert evil Burns voice and finger tapping here). Those boys will be angels for the rest of the school year I'll bet.**

**I'm going to the party at Manzanita Drive tonight. And before you start to worry, I've got back up. Sweet chocolate back up no less.**

**Being at Stanford reminded me that it's been a while since I've shared a story. I don't know if you really want to know, but, how about I'll tell you about .. Piz, round 2? If you don't want to know, just say so. But, I kindoff would like to know, how you and Carrie happened… ?**

**We're halfway baby!**

**Love**

**-V**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [L .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Wednesday March 22nd 2017 9.56 AM**  
**To: Veronica Mars [vmars#marsinvestigation .net]**  
**Subject: Buttercup?!**

**Howdee,**

**Did you really just call me 'buttercup'? Because, that's not at all damaging to my frail manhood. I saw a picture of Hughes' baby, and he is pretty darn adorable, in that wrinkly baby kind of way. You're naming your dog after me, well isn't that just too cute. And the manhood just got bumped up again. You're a regular roller coaster of ego boosting, you are.**

**I'm sorry about the fight with your dad. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. You just got to give him some time. He has 9 years of peace of mind, not worrying to much about you, because you were safe. He loves you, and just wants you to be happy and healthy. Just like I do. So, sleep on the apartment offer some more, don't rush because you had a fight. But if you really want it, it's yours. Just say the word.**

**But please, be careful at the party. And don't let Wallace out of your sight, stay together. Watch each other's backs. There is no 'starting to worry'. I'm _always_ worried about you.**

**Actually, I do want to know how the Piz thing happened again. But I didn't want to ruin our 2 weeks together by asking you about it. So yeah, please tell me.**

**Me and Carrie? Not really that much to tell. Dick started dragging me to the 09er when I was on leave. He said I needed to relax and chill. And some other things that are totally Dick. As you know he was still hanging with the Gia and such. Carrie was always there. We started talking one night, the rest of them drinking like they needed it to survive (it was _before_..). We hit it off. Started going out on dates just the two of us, when I was in town. Sometimes she'd come to San Diego, if I had to be on base. Like I said, we had a good year. I really don't know what happened that second year, that she started to unravel. Doesn't it usually take some trigger or something to make people devolve so fast? I mean she'd been keeping this secret for so many years, what was so special about that time, that she started needing drugs to forget. Anyway, it all went downhill from there. I think I loved her. But she wasn't you…**

**Love**

**-L**

* * *

**From: Logan Echolls [L .frost .e#mailtome .org]**  
**Sent: Wednesday March 22nd 2017 10.09 AM**  
**To: wallacefennell#neptunehigh .com**  
**Subject: Keep her safe**

**I know I have no right to ask anything of you. But please, keep her safe. At this party tonight and anything else she's got planned…**

**Thanks,**  
**Logan**


End file.
